Potter
by WhovianWhoudini
Summary: Primrose Lilian Potter is Harry James Potter's twin sister and the Girl Who Will Choose. In a world where almost everyone expects her and Harry to become saviors just because of a prophecy, they must only trust those closest to them if they want to survive. Or, in a world more ruthless, where the Light are darker and the Dark are more grey, it comes down to one word to start a war.
1. I: The Prophecy Twins

**November 1st, 1981**

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore walks along the empty street of Privet Drive.** He collects the light from the streetlights as he walks. A cat walks up to him, meowing loudly.

"I should've known that you would be here, Professor McGonagall," Albus says, the cat slowly transforming into an old woman. She stares at him sternly.

"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore," Minerva McGonagall greets stiffly. "Are the rumors true, Albus?"

"I'm afraid, Professor. The good and the bad," says calmly, an amused twinkle in his eyes.

"And the children?" Minerva asks in concern, not noticing the amusement in the old man's eyes.

"Hagrid is bringing them," Albus says calmly as they two start walking down the dark street. Minerva turns to give the silver haired man an incredulous stare.

"Do you think it wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?" Minerva asks in skepticism and worry. The amused twinkle returns in Albus' eyes as he stops walking.

"Ah, Professor, I would trust Hagrid with my life," Albus lies easily, complete confidence in his skill for lying. As if he, one of the most powerful wizards, would ever trust his life with someone weak. Of course, Hagrid is a big part of his plans for the greater good.

A motor rings through the air loudly as a light slowly descends to the street. Minerva looks up shocked as the giant man riding the motorcycle skids to a halt. Two blankets were wrapped around his chest, both with something inside. The giant man gets off the motorcycle, shoulder length black hair and beard surrounding his head like a lion's mane.

"Professor Dumbledore, Sir. Professor McGonagall," Rubeus Hagrid greets as he lifts the goggles off his face.

"No problems, I trust Hagrid?" Albus asks, already knowing he had no trouble.

"Sirius Black came around while I was about to ride off. Was a bit of delay. Nothing I couldn't handle, Sir. Little tykes fell asleep just as we were flying over Bristol," Hagrid says, making Albus frown. Of course it was Sirius Black. The damn brat never knew when to quit. He'll be a big problem in his plans despite how useful he is.

"Heh. Try not to wake 'em. There you go," Hagrid continues as he gently gives the two bundles to Albus. Quietly sleeping were two baby infants, one a boy with a lightning bolt across his forehead and the other a girl with a lightning pattern going across her left temple.

"Albus, do you really think it's safe, leaving them with these people? I've watched them all day. They're the worst sort of Muggles imaginable. They really are–"

"The only family they have," Albus interrupts with another lie. He's lucky Sirius didn't come by before Hagrid did. Leaving the twins here is all for the greater good, besides they'll become spoiled brats when their Aunt and Uncle tell them how they are magic.

"They will be famous. There won't be a child in our world who doesn't know their names," Minerva says, trying to convince Albus. Albus feels annoyance build up in his chest but ignores it.

"Exactly. They're better off growing up away from all that. Until they are ready," Albus says before he gently lays the two infants on the doorstep of 4 Private Drive. Instinctively, the twins grab each other's hand. Hagrid starts sniffing loudly, wiping away his tears.

"There, there, Hagrid. It's not really goodbye, after all," Albus says as he turns around, a twinkle in his eyes. Hagrid nods his head, still silently crying.

"Good luck... Harry and Primrose Potter."

**June 23rd, 1991**

* * *

**"Prim... Wake up."** An incredibly skinny 10 year old boy quietly shakes the smaller 10 year old girl sleeping in a curled ball.

"...'ry?" The girl mutters sleepily, lifting her head a bit. The boy sighs, tension releasing from his shoulders as he runs a hand through the girl's untamable hair. She purrs with a small smile, leaning back into the warm hand.

"We have to start on our chores before Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon wake up. They're still angry at you from yesterday..." The boy trails off, gnawing on his bottom lip. The girl groans quietly, curling into a tighter ball and takes a deep breath. She slowly sits up, hissing out her breath with her back throbbing in pain.

"Come on... I'll grab the first aid kit, you get dressed," The boy says, scratching at his arm.

"Thank you Harry..." The girl says sleepily, rubbing her bruised eyes. The horrible glow of the cupboard makes her golden hazel eyes look sickly and her sunken cheeks look hollow. Harry James Potter quickly leaves the cupboard, silently walking up the stairs and into the bathroom. The girl runs a hand through her crazy hair, slowly sitting at the edge of the bed. She grabs a pair of baggy jeans and a baggy, long sleeved shirt before taking off her pajamas and getting dressed. She grabs the acne pads and moisturizer she managed to steal from the store when Aunt Petunia unwillingly brought her for shopping.

"Turn around, Primrose," Harry whispers quietly walking back into the cupboard. He pushes up his glasses and helps Primrose Lilian Potter lift up the back of her shirt. She cleans her face off with an acne pad before using the smallest bit of moisturizer.

"We don't need to replace the bandages... I think." Harry says, double checking. "Good enough to do your chores?"

"Hm," Primrose mumbles as she uses her fingers to brush through her hair. Harry scratches his arms, bottle green eyes staring at his dazed twin, and sighs in defeat.

"Let's get to it. It's Dudley's birthday. Hopefully Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia will ignore us," The boy says, using his fingers to run through his untamable jet-black hair. Harry helps Primrose stand and stays behind her in case she fell. When she grabs the cleaning supplies, the twins split up to complete their chores.

_"Don't push yourself too hard. Aunt Petunia won't be happy__,"_ Harry thinks, making Primrose smile softly.

_"I'll try not too...Aunt Dursley is never happy,"_ Primrose thinks back, getting down on all fours and starts on polishing the tile floor of the kitchen. Harry rolls his eyes as he starts to cook breakfast.

Primrose took advantage of the hour of silence to do as much of her chores as she could. It made her back burn, but previous night's punishment was the last thing on her mind.

"Already up, freaks?" Petunia says, walking into the kitchen fully dressed. Primrose keeps her head down, focused on cleaning the kitchen floor.

"Yes Aunt Petunia," Harry states the obvious, keeping his eyes on the breakfast. The dark haired housewife sneers in disgust at being spoken to and gives Harry a hard smack to the head.

"Make sure not to mess up my Dudders' birthday breakfast, boy!" Petunia says harshly before focusing her glare on Primrose.

"I hope you learned your lesson last night freak. Don't you dare fake another report card to make Dudleykins look stupid," Petunia orders, smacking the 10 year old's back. The pain causes her hands to spasm, making her slip and hit her chin on the ground. Primrose ignores what her aunt says as she lifts her head off the ground, rubbing her chin with a hard scowl while going back to her cleaning.

"I hope you'll learn to be a loving aunt, but it seems you're too much of a bitch," Primrose mutters through a breath. Petunia either doesn't hear the mutter or ignores it because she walks off to watch the news in the living room.

"I know I'm lucky she didn't do anything worse Harry. Stopping worrying over it. I'm the older twin, remember?" Primrose says, glancing behind her to glare at her brother. Harry rolls his eyes silently, a small smile on his face.

**Later that day**

* * *

**Primrose stays curled in Harry's side, even as they exit the car.** Since Petunia and Vernon didn't trust the twins home alone, they were forced to take them to the zoo with them. Primrose was excited to be out of the house after a month, but the look Dudley's best friend was giving her.

"Remember what I said, you two," Vernon whispers furiously with a painfully tight grip on their shoulders before walking off, leading Petunia, Dudley, and Dudley's best friend–was his name Piers?– towards the entrance of the zoo.

Harry gives a withering glare to Vernon's back, arm protectively wrapped around Primrose as they trial behind. Petunia quickly gives them their tickets, not wanting to touch them more than necessary before walking towards the ice cream stand.

"Do you think Aunt Petunia would let us have a small amount of chocolate ice cream on our birthday?" Primrose asks with bright and hopeful eyes. Harry shrugs, looking at the giant cones of chocolate ice cream in hunger and jealousy.

"Aunt Petunia would never let–"

"–have ice cream, I know. But it's _chocolate_. We've never had chocolate!" Primrose exclaims quietly as they walk to the group. The woman running the stand smiles kindly at the twins. Vernon and Petunia were a little late in trying to steer them away.

"Hello! What would you two cuties like?" The woman asks cheerfully, making Primrose's ears turn bright red and Harry smile brightly, both perking up. Primrose flinches under Vernon's furious purple face a she struggles to talk.

"Oh! Um, me and Harry–Harry and I would–we would like–um..." Primrose trails off, hiding in Harry's chest, cheeks beginning to color.

"My niece and nephew will take two lemon ice lollies," Petunia says with a sickly sweet tone, pushing the twins out of view a little harsher than necessary. Vernon clenched his fist while he pays for the cheap lollies before almost tossing the lollies towards the two twins.

"Thank you, Uncle Vernon! Aunt Petunia!" Harry and Primrose exclaim with fake happiness. The panic inside them both was almost debilitating. The punishment later today was going to be absolutely _terrible_.

Primrose ignores Dudley's temper tantrum about his ice cream not being big enough, silently eating her lolly later that day. She perks up when she was able to share Dudley's first cone of _chocolate_ ice cream with Harry's when he gets a new one.

_"It's so delicious! I love chocolate now! It's my favorite food!"_ Primrose thinks with absolute joy. Harry smiles and hides a laugh with a cough as they finish the leftover ice cream and their lollies.

"Let's head there! To the reptile house!" Dudley shouts loudly, Primrose flinching into Harry's side at the volume of the shout. The two quickly follow, not wanting to be left behind.

"Wow... Look Harry! It's a boa constrictor!" Primrose exclaims excitedly, pointing to a large window where a, probably, equally large boa constrictor was curled lazily on a branch. She runs over, ignoring how the Dursleys and Piers were crowding around the window as well. Harry rushes after her, a bright smile on his face and curiosity filling his eyes.

Primrose always loved snakes or anything related to them. She didn't know why. Harry loved them too, but he preferred only snakes, and dragons... obviously. Primrose, however, loved dragons, wyverns, or anything mythical or real related to the serpents more than actual snakes. Well, it was close competition for any type of serpent, so she can't really say she loved one more than the other.

"It's not moving," Dudley states, making Primrose snort before covering at a sneeze. "Dad, make it move!"

Primrose feels a sudden tug at her heart when Vernon furiously taps on the glass, completely disregarding the bold, red, _giant_, sign plastered at the edge of the window stating not to touch the glass. She bites her lip and grabs Harry's hand to stop herself from speaking up.

"Do it again!" Dudley demands when the snake doesn't even twitch. Vernon does it again, much more aggressive this time, before following after Dudley when he gets bored quickly.

Primrose rushes to the middle of the window, staring at the boa nervously. She checks and makes sure it was breathing before looking for any signs of agitation from the furious tapping.

"Please don't mind Uncle Vernon. He's rude to humans too. I hope he didn't agitate you too much," The eleven year old girl says quietly, not caring how she may look to anyone else.

"You must be quite lonely, alone in this cage," Harry adds, leaning against the railing. The snake opens its eyes and stares at the twins.

"You _are _a pretty one though," Primrose continues with a cheeky smile. The smile is replaced with shock as the snake uncoils itself and stands up until it was face to face with the twins. It winked. It _winked_.

"I bet you miss home. Where are you from?" Harry asks curiously, watching as the snake points its tail to the sign next to the exhibit.

"Oh, Brazil! The pictures are always so beautiful. How is it there?" Primrose asks, buzzing with excitement. She smiles sadly when the snake points at the sign again. Bred inside the zoo...

"You've never been to Brazil huh?" Harry asks with a depressed expression.

"DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THE SNAKE! YOU WON'T _BELIEVE_ WHAT ITS DOING!" Piers scream loudly. Primrose gasps in pain as Dudley pushes her into Harry, making them both fall to the ground. Her back burns in pain as she stays laying on Harry. She slowly sits up, whipping her head towards Dudley and his friend when they scream in horror.

The glass had disappeared and the snake was slowly slithering out of the exhibit. The snake glances at them and winks. Primrose swore she heard it speak.

**"Brazil, here I come... thanks amigos."**

"Harry, did you hear that?!" The tiny girl exclaims quietly as the snake playfully snaps at Dudley's ankles before it leaves quickly. Before Harry could answer, they both stayed quiet when they felt someone staring at them. They grab each other, glancing around the panicked room. Nodding to each other, they stand up and follow after the Dursleys.

Tonight is going to be horrible for both of them.

* * *

**_Yo. Hope you like the new story! This story will be an Alternate Universe and a Canon Divergence. Woop. Hope you will enjoy the story as it progresses! Bye!_**

**_WhovianWhoudini_**


	2. II: Letters and the Keeper

**July 21st, 1991**

* * *

**SMACK!**

Primrose resists the urge to grab Dudley's new riding crop and snap it in half when he smacks her arm again. She focuses on cleaning the windows while Harry serves breakfast.

"Dudley! Breakfast is ready!" Vernon speaks from the kitchen. Primrose watches in slight amusement at how quickly Dudley ran to go eat.

"Girl! Get in here! Boy, get the mail!" Vernon adds angrily, making Primrose sigh with an eye roll. She puts down the rag and the sprayer before rushing into the kitchen.

In the cramped corner of the kitchen was two chairs, one missing two legs, and an old, children's table. Two plates of small, burnt portions sat on the grimy table with no silverware. Primrose squeezes past Petunia and sits in the broken chair.

"Hurry up, boy!" Vernon shouts impatiently. "What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" Primrose rolls her eyes while her uncle laughs at his own, horrible, joke.

_"Are those for us?" _Primrose asks through her eyes as she watches Harry give Vernon the mail except for two thick envelopes. He nods his head as he tries to walk past Dudley, about to open one of the letters. Primrose stands as Harry gets closer, peaking over his shoulder to read the letter with him.

"Dad!" Dudley shouts suddenly, Primrose jumping at the sudden noise.

"Dad, Harry's got something!" The large boy continues, pointing at Harry's letter. Primrose gasps as she is roughly pushed out of the way and the two envelopes are snatched out of Harry's hands.

"That's _ours_!" The twins say, trying to snatch the envelopes back.

"Who'd be writing to either of you?" Vernon sneers before opening the letter with a shake. He only glances at it before turning green. Primrose and Harry glance at each other in confusion at Vernon's terror-stricken face.

"P-P-Petunia!" The gasp makes Primrose curious while she almost hisses at Dudley when he tries to grab on of the envelopes. Vernon raises it above his head, Petunia grabbing it. She also pales, almost fainting on the spot. It would have been hilarious if either Primrose or Harry knew what the _hell_ was going on.

"Vernon! Oh my goodness–Vernon!" The horse of a woman chokes while clutching her throat. Primrose watches Dudley turn a million shades of red before smacking Vernon on the head.

"I want to read that letter," The large boy demands loudly, borderline a yell.

"_We _want to read it," The twins say in fury, "as they're _ours_."

"Get out, all of you." Primrose almost feels her jaw drop at Vernon ordering his son, but anger washes over her as she watches him stuff the letter back into the open envelope.

Harry nor Primrose moved.

"WE WANT OUR LETTERS!" They shouted. Primrose vaguely notes Petunia stepping back from her, an expression mixed with reminiscent horror.

"Let _me _see it!" Dudley demands louder, about to go into a temper tantrum.

"No way in _hell_ am I letting you whale of a boy read my letter!" The ten year old girl shouts vehemently. Dudley also takes a step back, shocked.

**"OUT!"** Vernon roars, grabbing Dudley and Harry by the scruff of their necks and almost literally throws them out of the kitchen. Petunia grips Primrose's arm before actually throwing her into the hallway wall.

The door slams shut, causing a fight between who gets to listen through the keyhole between Harry and Dudley. When they find a winner, Primrose was already listening through the keyhole. Too angry and curious, Dudley leans down on the floor with Harry and listens.

"Vernon." Primrose is absolutely shocked by how much the violent wannabe housewife's voice shook. What is so special about the letters that they are striking absolute terror in her guardians hearts?

"Look at the addresses–how could they possibly know where they sleep? You don't think their watching the house?" Petunia continues.

"Watching–spying–might be following us," Vernon mutters with a certain wildness that forces Primrose back to the punishments she and Harry endured.

"But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want–"

"No." Vernon paces the kitchen. "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer... Yes that's best... we won't do anything..."

"But–"

"I am not having two in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took them in we'd beat out that dangerous nonsense?!" Primrose feels the anger fester in her gut, making her move away form the door and quietly sneaks towards the cupboard. Harry follows after her.

The day went by quickly for Harry and Primrose, who were both finishing up their summer homework at a forced mediocre level. When Vernon stops by their cupboard after he comes home from work, Primrose is surprised.

"Where's our letters?" The twins ask as Vernon manages to squeeze through the door. "Who's writing to us?"

"No one. It was addressed to you by mistake," Vernon says with a certain shortness to it, "so I've burned them."

"It was _not _a mistake," Primrose starts angrily, Harry finishing the sentence with just as much anger. "It had our cupboard on them."

"SILENCE!" Vernon shouts raising his hand to backhand Primrose, the closest. Harry immediately pulls her behind him with a glare, Vernon forcing himself to calm down. He takes a few deep breaths and forces a painful-looking smile on his face.

"Eh–yes, Harry, Primrose–about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking... you're both getting a bit big for it... we think it might be nice if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom." Primrose didn't trust this at all.

"Why?" Primrose pushes through the residual fear of almost being hit and asks their uncle.

"Don't ask questions!" Vernon snapped. "Take this stuff upstairs, now."

Primrose and Harry only took a single trip to move everything upstairs, excitement buzzing through the ten year old girl. They're finally, _finally_, getting their own room! All for the wrong reasons, probably, but at least they have a room.

Primrose scrunches her nose in disgust at the mess of broken toys and presents strewn all over the room. Without so much as a glance towards Harry, she begins to clean up the room.

"I don't _want _them in there... I _need _that room... make those freaks get out..." Primrose could feel a large headache forming at the back of her head as Dudley continued to scream, cry, and shout throughout the rest of the evening. God, this was his worst tantrum yet!

**July 22nd–July 31st, 1991**

* * *

**Primrose and Harry could not believe the effort Vernon was putting into stopping the letters from coming.** The next morning, Primrose practically choked Vernon, trying to get the letters in a confusing fight between her, Vernon, and Dudley.

The morning after, Harry woke up at six in the morning to try and grab the mail first, only to step onto Vernon's face, who slept under the front door to stop his plan. Vernon even took off work that day to nail up the mail slot.

On Friday, twenty-four letters came arrived for both Harry and Primrose, pushed under the door or under the small cracks on the bathroom windows. Vernon stayed home, _again_, and practically boarded up the entire house.

Sunday rolled by, and it was hilarious, if Primrose could get past the disappointment in herself. Letters were shooting out from the kitchen chimney and she failed to grab a single letter. Harry couldn't grab one either before Vernon dragged them out of the kitchen. That was the day Vernon went absolutely crazy and forced them all into the car, booking them a hotel on the outskirts of a big city after a whole day without stopping for food, water, or someplace to relieve themselves. It was horrible, sharing a room with Dudley, who snored louder than a bullhorn. Vernon couldn't take it and beat out all his anger on Primrose that night. The letters continued to follow them.

It was the day before Harry and Primrose's eleventh birthday; Dudley unknowingly reminded them. Vernon had forced them all on a small, wooden rowboat and rowed them to a miserable shack on a small, rocky island. It was freezing, bone-chilling cold, and Primrose was almost completely sure she was already sick from only being out in the cold for an hour. Harry wouldn't take no for an answer, so Primrose was curled up in the incredibly small blanket they were given to share, huddled in a corner with Harry trying desperately to warm her up.

It was nighttime, the twins watching Dudley's old watch Primrose managed to repair count down to midnight. They sat in silence, listening to the strange outside in the harsh storm, with Primrose occasionally sneezing quietly.

_BOOM_

It struck midnight and the twins bolted off the ground, staring at the front door. Someone was outside and they were knocking.

_BOOM_

"Where's the cannon?" Dudley asks, jerking awake. Primrose jumped at a loud crash from behind, whipping around to see Vernon skidding into the room with a rifle. Primrose curls herself into Harry's side, clutching his shirt.

"Who's there?" Vernon shouted. "I want you–I'm armed!"

"Uncle Vernon! You'll kill them!" Primrose shouts in complete fear for whoever was knocking. She wonders how someone even found–

_SMASH_

The now turned eleven year olds watch in awe as the door is blown clean off its hinges, falling to the ground with a loud crash. A giant man with a large mane of hair surround his head like a lion's mane stands in the doorway. He squeezes into the shack, head brushing the ceiling.

"Woah..." Primrose trails off, voice scratchy and nose stuffy. The man bends down, picking up the door and fitting it back easily into its frame. He turns back around, staring at them all with large dark eyes.

"Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey..." The giant man walks over to the frozen stiff Dudley sitting on the sofa.

"Budge up, yeh great lump," The strange man says, making Dudley squeak before running to hide behind his mother, who was crouching behind Vernon.

"An' here's Harry and Primrose!" The giant man exclaims with eyes crinkled. He was smiling.

"Las' time I saw you both, you was only babies," He says. "Yeh look a lot like yet dad, but yeh've got her mom's eyes."

Primrose suddenly feels self-conscious when the man seems to almost cry when he stares at her.

"An' yeh... yeh look jus' like yeh mom. Yeh've got yeh dad's eyes," The man says tearfully. Primrose glares at Vernon when he made a weird rasping noise.

"I demand you leave at once, sir!" The uncle exclaims. "You are breaking and entering!"

"Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune," The giant says, reaching over the sofa and jerking the gun out of Vernon's hands. He ties it into a knot and threw it in the corner of the room.

Primrose giggles when Vernon makes a funny squeak, like a mouse getting squished.

"Anyway–Harry, Primrose," The man says, turning away from the Dursleys, "a very happy birthday to yeh both. Got summat fer yeh here–I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right."

Primrose felt tears build up as she helps Harry open the slightly squashed box the man gave them. Inside was a large chocolate cake with _Happy Birthday Harry and Primrose_ written in green icing on the cake.

"I–um–we–thanks–thank you. Why are–no–sorry–who are you?" Primrose stutters, ears turning red. Her brain was trying to catch up with all that was happening.

The giant man laughs, calming Primrose slightly.

"True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." Primrose stumbles to balance herself as Hagrid shakes her whole arm.

"What about tea then, eh?" He says, hands rubbing together. "I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind." Primrose frowns at the mention of alcohol.

Sudden warmth in the room, makes Primrose almost purr out loud, feeling the bone-chill she had subside just the tiniest bit. She watches as Hagrid started taking so many random things out of his pockets. Grabbing Harry's hand, she walks over to the sagging couch and sits down on the ground. Primrose feels her stomach growl loudly at the sound of sizzling sausages.

"Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley," Vernon orders, making Primrose turn her head. She notices Dudley fidgeting, staring at the sausage with hunger in his eyes. Hagrid's dark chuckle brings Primrose's focus back over to the giant.

"Yer great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursley, don' worry."

Primrose feels her mouth water when Hagrid hands her and Harry a sausage. Primrose digs in, paying close attention to how she eats while still keeping her eyes on the giant. Feeling a little awkward, she glances at Harry, tilting her head towards Hagrid.

"We're sorry, but we still don't really know who you are..." Harry trails off with a nervous edge. The man takes a big gulp of his tea, Primrose blinks, not noticing he had made them tea. Sniffing loudly, she grabs her giant mug of tea and takes a slow sip, relishing in the warmth.

"Call me Hagrid," The giant said, "everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm the Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts–yeh'll know all about Hogwarts o' course."

"Er–no," The twins say with confused looks. What is Hogwarts?

Primrose flinches into Harry's side at Hagrid's shocked expression.

"Sorry," They add quickly, hoping to appease the giant man.

_"Sorry?"_ Hagrid barks, making Primrose curl further into Harry's side, coughing loudly.

"It's them as should be sorry! I knew yeh both weren't gettin' yer letters, but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where her parents learned it all?" Hagrid asks, Primrose feeling frustrated and confused tears well up in her eyes.

"All what? What are you on about?" The twins ask, the eleven year old girl trying not to start crying.

_"God, I'm frustrated. Why am I about to cry?"_ Primrose thinks with clenched fists, wiping her tears away furiously.

"ALL WHAT?!" Hagrid shouts, voice like thunder.

"Now wait jus' one second!" Hagrid leaps off of his feet, filling the whole shack with his anger. Primrose whimpers, clenching her eyes shut as the memories of Vernon handing her even worse punishments.

"Do you mean ter tell me," he growled at the Dursleys, "that these kids–these kids!–know nothin' abou'–about ANYTHING?!"

Through her fear, Primrose felt irritation with the insult to her education. She goes to school! So does Harry! They aren't allowed to get full marks, but they're decent enough!

"We know _some_ things, Mister! We're not stupid! We know math and grammar!" Primrose bursts in fiery annoyance. She gets even more annoyed when Hagrid waves her off.

"About _your_ world, I mean. _Your_ world. _My_ world. _Yer parents' world_." Okay wait, hold on. _What?_

"What world?" Primrose asks, annoyance replaced with curiosity and confusion.

"DURSLEY!" Hagrid shouts, Primrose flinching again but doesn't curl into Harry this time.

"But yeh must know about yer mom and dad," He tries to get the twins to remember some non-existent memory in their lives.

"I mean, they're _famous_. You're both _famous_."

_"Famous, what? If they were famous, why are we living with the Dursleys?"_ Harry asks his twin. She shrugs, just as confused.

"Our parents, they were–Mom and Dad weren't famous, were they?"

"Yeh don' know... yeh don' know..." Hagrid runs a hand through his hair, giving the twins a bewildered stare.

"Yeh don' know what yeh _are_?" He asks, making Primrose frown.

_"A freak."_

_"Prim, don't."_

"Stop!" Vernon commanded. "Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell the boy and the girl anything!" Primrose and Harry feel even more curiosity, suspicion mixed in with the confusion. The twins were glad not to be under the giant's harsh glare.

"You never told them? Never Never told them what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer them? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from them all these years?" Hagrid exclaims, making Primrose narrow her eyes.

Did this–did Dumbledore leave a letter for them–wait, did this man _leave _her and Harry with the Dursleys?! Primrose glances at Harry, knowing he came to the same conclusion.

"Kept _what_ from us?" The twins ask eagerly.

"STOP! I FORBID YOU!" Vernon yells in a panic. Petunia gasps in horror.

"Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh," Hagrid says. "Harry, Primrose–yer wizards." Primrose feels the air rush out of the shack. A what?

"We're _what_?" Primrose asks with a quiet gasp.

"Wizards, o' course. I mean, wizard an' witch," Hagrid says, sitting back down on the sofa, "an' thumpin' good'uns I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be? An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letters."

Primrose feels excitement course through her veins as she hesitantly grabs one of the yellow envelopes.

**Ms. P. Potter**

**The Floor**

**Hut-on-the-Rock**

**The Sea**

Primrose glances at Harry, both nodding their heads before opening the letter at the same time.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL** _of _**WITCHCRAFT**_ and_ **WIZARDRY**

* * *

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva Mcgonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

* * *

Primrose could feel the questions brimming her mind, but she could only feel numb. Is this a joke?

_"I hope it isn't..."_

"What does it mean, they await my owl?" The twins ask at the same time.

"Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me," Hagrid says before sitting down, taking out a quill and parchment and writes a quick note. He pulls out an owl as well, not bothered by the stares. He ties the note and gives it to the owl before literally throwing the owl out into the storm.

"Where was I?" Hagrid asks, making Primrose giggle.

"He's not going," Vernon says calmly.

"I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop him," Hagrid grunts.

"A what?" The twins ask, wide eyes bright and eager.

"A Muggle," Hagrid begins, "it's what we call non-magic folk like them. An' it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on."

"We swore when we took him in, we'd put a stop to that rubbish," Vernon spits out, "swore we'd beat it out of them! Wizard and witch indeed!"

"You knew?" Primrose asks quietly, tears filling with tears and chest burning.

"You knew we–knew Harry and I–we are wizards?" She asks, scratchy voice cracking as lightning crackled around her untamable mass of hair.

"Knew!" Petunia absolutely shrieked out. "Knew! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that–that school–and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she is–a freak! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!"

Primrose could feel the tears falling as Petunia takes in a large breath, continuing her ranting.

"Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you two, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as–as–abnormal–and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you both!"

Primrose had to take multiple deep breaths, abruptly standing up, glaring at the Dursleys. The magic surrounding her and Harry was visible now, washing over them in hues of greens.

"Blown up?! You told us they–they died in a car crash!" Primrose almost screams, voice going shrill.

"CAR CRASH?!" Hagrid thunders, jumping up so angrily that the Dursleys shuffled into a corner. "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? That's an outrage! A scandal! Harry Potter not knowin' his own story when every kid in our world knows his name!"

"Why? What happened?" The twins ask urgently. Harry stood up and interlocked his hand with Primrose's, calming down her emotions. She was too sick for this.

"I never expected this," he says lowly in a worried voice. "I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin' hold of both of yeh, how much yeh two didn't know. Ah, Harry, Primrose, I don't know if I'm the right ter tell yeh–but someone's gotta–yeh can't go off to Hogwarts not knowin'."

Primrose glared darkly at the Dursleys, quickly sitting down when a dizzy spell hits her suddenly.

"Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh–mind, I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it..." Hagrid sits down, staring into the fire for a few moments.

"It begins, I suppose, with–with a person called–but it's incredible yeh both don't know his name, everyone in our world knows–"

"Who?" Primrose smacks Harry's arm lightly at the interruption. He gives a weak apology while Hagrid continues on like he didn't hear. Maybe he didn't with how shell-shocked he looked.

"Well–I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does."

"Why not?"

"Harry!"

"Gulpin' gargoyles, Harry, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went... bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was..." Primrose places a gentle hand on Hagrid's arm, giving him a soft smile.

"Would you like to write it down?" Primrose asks, making Hagrid smile back.

"Nah–can't spell it. All right–_Voldemort_." Hagrid shuddered. "Don' make me say it again. Anyway this–this wizard, about 20 years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em too–some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' power, 'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days Harry, Primrose. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches... terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'course, some stood up to him– an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbleo's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway.

"Now your mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head Boy an' Girl at Hogwarts in their day! Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before... probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark.

"Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em... maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You both was just a year old. He came ter yer house an'–an'–"

Primrose wiped away her tears as Hagrid blew his nose. She curls into Harry's side, closing her eyes to ease her headache.

"Sorry," He said. "But it's that sad–knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people couldn't find–anyway...

"You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then–an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing–he tried to kill you both, too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just likes killin' by then. But he couldn't do it. Never wondered how you got those marks on yer foreheads? Those are no ordinary cuts. That's what yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh–took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house even–but it didn't work on either of you, an' that's why yer both famous, Harry, Primrose. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you two, an' he killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age–the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts–an' you was only babies, an' you both lived."

Primrose felt her headache get even worse as the familiar blinding flash of green light pierces her vision.

"Took yeh from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yeh both ter this lot..." Primrose narrows her eyes. This Dumbledore person is starting to get more suspicious. Also, the story didn't seem right. Hagrid wasn't lying... but the story wasn't... right.

"Load of old tosh," Vernon says, making Harry and Primrose jump. They had completely forgotten that the Dursleys were there. Primrose glares defiantly as Vernon clenches his fists, glaring at Hagrid.

"Now, you listen here," The whale of a man snarls, "I accept there's something strange about you two, probably nothing a better beating wouldn't have cured–and as for all this about your parents, well, they were weirdos, no denying it, and the world's better off without them in my opinion–asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types–just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end–"

Primrose watches with a curious tilt of her head as Hagrid jumps off the sofa again, pointing a pink umbrella at Vernon menacingly.

"I'm warning you, Dursley–I'm warning you–one more word..." Primrose giggles as Vernon tries to flatten himself against the wall.

"That's better." Hagrid sits back down, breaking the couch.

"But what happened to Vol–sorry–I mean, You-Know-Who?"

"Good question, Harry. Disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill you. Makes yeh both even more famous. That's the biggest myst'ry, see... he was gettin' more an' more powerful–why'd he go?

"Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die. Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time, like, but I don' believe it. People who was on his side came back ter ours. Some of 'em came outta kinda trances. Don' reckon they could've done if he was comin' back.

"Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on. 'cause somethin' about you finished him, Harry, Primrose. There was somethin' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on–_I_ dunno what it was, no one does–but somethin' about you both stumped him, all right."

Primrose felt worry eat her gut. She's going to fail all this, if it was true... She can't be a witch, not a good one at least.

"Hagrid," The twins say quietly, "I think you must have made a mistake. I don't think I can be a wizard/witch." Hagrid only chuckled.

"Not a wizard, eh? Never made things happen when you was scared or angry?"

Primrose felt a blush creep up her neck as she thinks of all the "freakish" things she had done by accident. Somehow teleport to the roof of the house, hair regrowing after a nasty haircut Petunia gave her... Primrose feels a bright smile form on her face, opening her eyes to see Hagrid beaming at them.

"See?" Hagrid says with a grin. "Harry and Primrose Potter, not a wizard and witch–you wait, you'll be right famous at Hogwarts."

"Haven't I told you they're not going?" Vernon hisses, making terror strike Primrose. Vernon wouldn't stop them from going to Hogwarts... would he? He most certainly will...

"They're going to Stonewall High and he'll be grateful for it. I read those letters and he needs all sorts of rubbish–spell booms and wands and–"

"If they want ter go, a great Muggle like you won't stop him," Hagrid growls. "Stop Lily an' James Potter's son and daughter goin' ter Hogwarts! Yer mag. Their names' been down ever since they were born. They're off ter the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Seven years therr and they won't know 'emselves. He'll be with youngsters of his own sort, fer a change, an' he'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had, Albus Dumbled–"

"I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!" Vernon interrupts with the loudest shout Primrose ever heard from him. Primrose watches as Hagrid seizes his umbrella, whirling it over his head.

**"NEVER INSULT ALBUS DUMBLEDORE IN FRONT OF ME!"** He brought the umbrella down, swishing it through the air to point at Dudley. Primrose watches, completely mystified, as a violet light sparks from the tip of the umbrella, sound like a firecracker. Dudley suddenly squeals, dancing around, hands on his fat bottom. When he turns, Primrose starts laughing when she sees a curly pig's tail poking through a hole in his trousers. Vernon roars, pulling Dudley and Petunia into the other room and slamming the door behind them.

"Shouldn'ta lost me temper," Hagrid says ruefully, "but it didn't work anyway. Meant ter turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left to do." He glances at the twins.

"Be grateful if neither of yeh didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts," Hagrid starts. "I'm–er–not supposed ter do magic, strictly speakin'. I was allowed ter do a bit ter follow yeh an' get yer letters to yeh an' stuff–one o' the reasons I was so keen to take on the job..."

"Harry don't. It's rude," Primrose glares at Harry before he could even open his mouth. He frowns but nods his head. Hagrid claps his hands loudly, setting his magic, and illegal, umbrella down.

"It's gettin' late and we've got lots rer do tomorrow," Hagrid says loudly. "Gotta get up ter town, get all yer books an' that."

Primrose feels the immediate warmth when Hagrid takes off his thick black coat and throws it over the twins.

"You both can kip under that. Don' mind if it wiggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o' dormice in one o' the pockets."

Primrose giggles, curling into a ball with her head on Harry's chest.

_"Can you believe it? I hope this isn't a dream..."__"Me too..."_

The twins quickly fall asleep.

* * *

**_Hey! Hope you enjoy the new chapter! Pretty long, but I was combining chapters three and four. Also, if it wasn't known, I'm using the dialogue from the books._**

**_Hope you've all enjoyed the story so far! Bye!_**

**_WhovianWhoudini_**


	3. III: Gringotts and a New Friend

**July 31st, 1991**

* * *

**Primrose woke up to sunlight across her face. She doesn't open her eyes as she turns around, remembering the most amazing dream last night.**

"How I wish it was true..." Primrose trails off sleepily, relieved her voice wasn't as scratchy as last night. She still felt sick, but sleeping warmly seemed to help her.

Yawning loudly, she slowly sits up, stretching her soar and still healing back. Opening her eyes, she blinks multiple times. She was in the shack, not her and Harry's cupboard, or Dudley's second bedroom.

_"It wasn't a dream."_ She thinks, mouth open in shock. It wasn't a dream... she's–she really is a witch.

A bright, beaming smile grows on her face while she quickly, but silently, gets out from Hagrid's giant coat. She goes over to her and Harry's shared bag and takes out one of few outfits Petunia ever bought for her when she was around three years old. It was incredibly worn and as time went on, Primrose had to find the closest matching colors to the dark green dress to patch up holes. The front of the skirt looked like a checkered pattern of dark green and a faded green. It was long sleeved and went up to her collarbone. She was surprised when she found it wasn't baggy. It fit her perfectly, which means it was meant to be baggy on her when she was three. Though, she thinks it's only because she's still so _small_. Petunia planned for her to continue to wear it for church.

"It was just a dream," Harry spoke to himself quietly. "I dream a giant called Hagrid came to tell me, Prim and I were going to a school for wizards and witches. When I open my eyes, I'll be at home in my cupboard with Prim."

Primrose frowns as she quickly gets dressed. A loud tapping noise from the window makes her jump. Did someone just see her change?! She whips around, only to see an owl rapping on the window. The owl taps again, making Harry groan.

"All right I'm getting up," Harry mutters. He sat up from Hagrid's coat, Primrose stifling a giggle at how disarrayed his hair was. She looks in a broken mirror and tries to brush through her untamable hair.

Her hair is a dark, fiery red; quite an unnatural color in the world–the Muggle world at least. It looked like her entire head was on _fire_ in the sunlight. Her hair was so curly, it surrounded her head and upper back on its own. The curls themselves looked like tiny snakes and Primrose was sure if her hair was straight, her hair would reach her bottom.

"Don't do that," Harry says, quietly. Primrose turns and watches as her twin brother tries to wave the owl away from the coat. It snapped its beak at him before continuing its... search?

"Hagrid! There's an owl–"

"Pay him," Hagrid grunts into the sofa from Harry's loud exclamation. Primrose rushes over and starts searching the pockets.

"What?"

"He wants payin' fer deliverin' the paper. Look in the pockets." Harry helps Primrose search the seemingly endless pockets on the coat, finding all sorts of things.

"Here!" Primrose exclaims, taking out a handful of strange coins. Only a few were gold, most were silver, and the remaining were bronze.

"Give him five Knuts," Hagrid says sleepily.

"Knuts?" Primrose asks curiously. Is this the wizarding currency?

"The little bronze ones."

Primrose holds the coins as Harry counts five Knuts. When he grabs the amount, she puts the coins back into the coat. She looks up just in time to see the owl fly out of the window.

She jumps when Hagrid yawns and sits up.

"Best be off, Harry, Primrose, lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an' buy all yer stuff fer school," Hagrid says while stretching. Primrose smiles brightly and stands up quickly, running over to her bag and putting it on.

"Um–Hagrid?" Harry asks, scratching his arm. Primrose notices it was already red and blotchy. Did he scratch his arm during all that happened last night?

"Mm?" Hagrid hums in acknowledgement while putting on his large boots.

"We haven't got any money–and you heard Uncle Vernon last night–"

"–he won't pay for us to go and learn magic," Primrose says, feeling all of her joy and excitement get ripped out of her.

"Don' worry about that," Hagrid says, standing up and scratching his head. "D'yer think yer parents' didn't leave yeh anything?"

"But–I mean–if their house was destroyed–"

"They didn't keep their gold in the house, girl! Nah, first stop fer us is Gringotts. Wizards' bank. Both of yeh, have a sausage. they're not bad cold–an' I wouldn't say no teh a bit o' yer birthday cake, neither," Hagrid says, making Primrose brighten up. Their parents really leave them money, just for them?

"Wizards have _banks_?" The twins ask in excitement. They plan to create their own business together. It won't be their main goals in life, but they wanted to do something together in the future. Maybe they could start a business in the magical world. Primrose is going to have to research on it.

"Just the one. Gringotts. Run by goblins."

_"Goblins?"_ The twins ask incredulously.

_"This... this is going to be harder than I thought..."_ Primrose thinks with a frown.

Primrose didn't think much of it last night, mostly because she was sick and exhausted, but she and Harry are severely at a disadvantage. They don't know _anything_ about the magical world, when they were supposed to know at least the _basics_. They're basically toddlers when it came to this new world. Primrose wants to ask Hagrid about anything and everything of this world, but she doesn't think he'll be the best source for information... This is going to be hard.

"–knows he can trust me see. Got everythin'?Come on then." Primrose snaps back into reality, realizing she missed a whole explanation of something about Gringotts. Primrose silently converses with Harry as they walk out of the shack.

_"Basically, Gringotts is the safest place besides Hogwarts and it's mad to try and rob it. Never mess with goblins,"_ Harry says, Primrose nodding with satisfaction for now. She jumps up and down in excitement, basking in the warm sunlight. Problems aside, today was going to be the best. She feels it.

**One hour later**

* * *

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**_ of_** WITCHCRAFT **_and_** WIZARDRY**

* * *

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

* * *

"Can we really buy all of this in London?" The twins wonder aloud.

"If yeh know where to go," Hagrid says with a small smile. Primrose smiles back before looking at everything with wonder.

They continue walking through the busy streets, Hagrid occasionally commenting on certain Muggle things. It made Primrose frown slightly, glancing at Harry.

_"This doesn't seem good..."_

_"Maybe we should meet other wizards and witches, see if they think the same," _Harry suggests, making Primrose sigh before nodding her head. That was the best course of action.

"This is it," Hagrid says, coming to a halt, "the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place."

Primrose tried not to let the appearance be the basis of her judgements, but it looked so... dirty. It was tiny and appeared to be run down. She also had a feeling only they could see it, since everyone walking by were ignoring it. Before she could mention anything at the same time as Harry, Hagrid steered them inside. It was incredibly dark and shabby, but had a certain homey feeling. Weirdly, Primrose was comfortable.

Primrose stepped closer to Harry's side, grabbing his hand when the chatter stopped. People waved at Hagrid and greeted him while they make their way to the bar.

"The usual, Hagrid?" The bartender asks, already reaching for a glass. Primrose scrunches her nose at the alcohol she could see. God she hated that stuff.

"Can't Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," Hagrid says, clapping his hands on the twins' shoulders. Primrose hides her flinch when the bruises on her shoulder throbs in pain.

"Good Gods," The bartender says, peering at the twins, "is this–can this be–?"

Primrose immediately goes on alert when the entire Leaky Cauldron goes completely still. She keeps a tight grip on Harry's hand, checking for exits.

"Bless my soul," The bartender whispers, "Harry and Primrose Potter... what an honor."

Primrose takes a step back, feeling a small bit of comfort when her back brushes against Hagrid's leg when Tom runs out from behind the bar and rushes at them. He grabs their empty hands, tears in his eyes.

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter, Ms. Potter, welcome back."

For ten minutes, Primrose and Harry were bombarded with praises and handshakes. A few tried to separate the two, but from the harsh glares from both of the them, no one tried anymore. One person Primrose knows to keep an eye on, was the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Professor Quirrell. He rubbed her the wrong way and a headache immediately formed when he turned his back on her.

"Is Professor Quirrell always so nervous?" The red haired girl asks curiously, covering up her suspicion. The three of them were walking out of the Leaky Cauldron from the back.

"Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some first-hand experience... They say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag–never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject–now, where's me umbrella?" Hagrid explains, patting down his pockets.

_"Vampires and hags? This is–this world is crazy, I love it!" _Primrose beams excitedly, making Harry roll his eyes with a smile. They focus back on Hagrid after he finds his umbrella.

"Three up, two across..." The giant mutters. "Right, stand back, Harry, Primrose." He taps the wall three times with the tip of his umbrella. The brick he touched pushed back before more followed its lead. Soon, Primrose and Harry were staring at the bright and busy street with open mouths.

"Welcome, to Diagon Alley."

"This is–how–just, wow!" Primrose was speechless. They all step through the archway, Primrose glancing back with Harry to watch it transform back into a solid wall.

They walk through the street, the twins looking at everything with wide eyes and beaming smiles. It didn't take long to reach a snowy white building that towered over the other shops. In front of the bronze doors was a human-like creature a head shorter than Harry with a clever face, a pointed beard, and very long fingers and feet.

"Yeah, that's a goblin," Hagrid says quietly, the three walking up to the building. The goblin bows with a scowl while they walked inside. Primrose bites her lip, glancing at Hagrid and Harry before turning. She walks backwards and gives the goblin a small curtsey in thanks. She turns around, not noticing it's expression of shock.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

The ominous poem was engraved into the second pair of doors. Primrose squeezes Harry's hand.

"Like I said, yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," Hagrid says as a pair of goblins bowed at them through the silver doors. They open the doors and the trio walks in. Primrose does another small curtsey to both of them, a polite smile on her face, before she turns back around and follows Hagrid to a free counter.

"Morning," Hagrid greets cheerfully to the goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's and Ms Primrose Potter's safe."

"Do you have their key, sir?"

"Got it here somewhere," Hagrid says fishing through his pockets. Primrose feels her ears burn while she watches Hagrid empty his pockets on the goblin's_ work_.

"Got it," Hagrid says, holding up a tiny gold key. The goblin inspects it closely before nodding his head.

"That seems to be in order."

"An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," Hagrid adds, throwing out his chest. "It's about You-Know-What in vault 713." Primrose raises and eyebrow before eyeing the gold key to their vault.

"Why does Hagrid have our vault key?" Primrose whispers quietly to Harry. He shrugs with narrowed eyes.

"Could be Professor Dumbledore, but then why would he have it?" Harry suggests, making Primrose frown. She is starting to dislike the Hogwarts headmaster and she hasn't even properly met him yet.

"Very well," The goblin says after reading the letter Primrose missed Hagrid giving it to him. "I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!"

Another goblin, presumably Griphook, walks in with a snarl. He starts leading the trio through a door, Hagrid hurriedly stuffing his pockets with all the stuff he emptied out of them.

"After we get some money, can we have our vault key?" Primrose asks curiously, forming a plan in her mind.

For now, she doesn't trust Professor Dumbledore and while she trusts Hagrid and thinks of him as a friend, he seems to be a little naive. If she and Harry can manage to get a hold of their vault key, they'll be able to easily come here during the summer. After last night, the twins refuse to live with the Dursleys any longer. Also, Primrose is curious about how the economics of this world worked. She hasn't figured out what she wants to be yet, she's only eleven after all, but she wants as much information from both worlds.

"No. It wouldn't be wise fer yeh to spend all o' that money all in one go. Professor Dumbledore will keep it safe until yeh turn seventeen," Hagrid says, making Primrose frown. She puts on a sad pout, tucking some of her hair behind her ears.

"Well, we aren't going to spend more than we need to. We just wanted to have it so if we needed to go to Diagon Alley for something during the summer, we wouldn't have to bother you or Professor Dumbledore if either of you were busy or couldn't send someone to help us," Primrose says, looking off to the side guiltily. Hagrid frowns, not liking how sad Primrose looked one bit.

"We understand, Hagrid. It's just–we finally have something to call our own and we are–we were hoping you would let us keep one of the only things our parents left to us," Harry adds, scratching his neck.

"Well, it is yer vault... I'll give it to yeh after we finished our business here," Hagrid relents, smiling softly when the twins perk up.

"Are you sure? I mean, we completely understand why Professor Dumbledore would want to keep it safe," The twins lie easily. No, they don't understand at all. They also don't understand why someone they didn't even know existed was holding on to things their parents gave them?

"Yes, I'm sure," Hagrid says with a smile.

It didn't take long for them to reach the first vault. To be honest, Primrose loved riding in the cart. It felt like being on a rollercoaster, or what she heard what being on a rollercoaster felt like. Hagrid hated it. He was so green and dizzy, he had to use the wall for support on his trembling legs. Griphook unlocked the vault door with their vault key, Primrose watching the locking mechanism in wonder. After the door opened and the green smoke billowed out cleared, the twins gasped in complete awe. Inside was mounds of gold coins, columns of silver, and heaps of bronze Knuts.

"All yours. Remember to share," Hagrid smiles.

This was... fantastic. Primrose felt loved. It felt incredibly nice to know their parents truly loved them and wanted them to be well taken care of. It was just a fantastic feeling.

Hagrid hands them both a bag and he helped the put the money in them. Primrose made sure to grab 400 of each coin.

"The gold ones are Galleons. 17 silver Sickles to a Galleon and 29 Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough. Right, that should be enough fer a couple o' terms. This vault is meant to last yeh both until yeh reach seventeen, so don' be rash," Hagrid says, helping the twins tie their bags close.

"Vault 713 now, please, and can we go more slowly?" Hagrid asks as they all get into the cart after the vault is locked.

"One speed only," Griphook says. They sped off, going faster the deeper they went. Primrose was now constantly shivering when they reached Vault 713. She huddled close to Harry, desperate for warmth. They watched the door opening to reveal an empty vault, only a small bag wrapped in paper sitting on the floor. Hagrid grabs the bag and tucks it safely in one of his many pockets before walking out of the vault.

Primrose knew her eyes were calculating and curious while she wondered what was in the bag. She's pretty sure it's a secret Hagrid would die before ever giving up, so she didn't bother asking.

"Come on, back in this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way back, it's best if I keep me mouth shut," Hagrid says, already looking green. Primrose giggles while Harry scrunches his nose in disgust.

When they reach the surface again, Griphook was about to leave, but Primrose managed to stop him.

"Mr. Griphook, wait! I have a quick question," Primrose says rushing after the goblin. The goblin stops, giving the eleven year old an annoyed snarl.

"How many Galleons is to Muggle Britain's pound?" Primrose asks curiously, bright eyes and a curious smile.

"1 Galleon is 5 pounds. Is that all Ms. Potter?" Griphook answers, making Primrose giggle.

"The only question I have time for, unfortunately. Thank you for showing me and Harry to our vault!" Primrose says cheerfully, giving a small curtsey before turning and running back to Hagrid and Harry.

"Might as well get yer uniform," Hagrid says, nodding towards a shop called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen Harry, Primrose, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate Gringotts carts." The twins shrug and give him a wave before they walk into Madam Malkin's together.

"Hogwarts, dears?" A squat, smiling witch dressed in mauve asks before the twins could speak. "Got the lot here–another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."

An eleven year old boy with platinum blonde, almost silver hair, quicksilver eyes, and pale skin was being fitted by another witch. Madam Malkin places Primrose by the boy and Harry next to her. Madam Malkin began pinning the length for Primrose and another which began on Harry.

"We need a way to hide all this from Aunt Dursley and Uncle Dursley," Primrose states, watching the black robes practically swallow her whole in the mirror.

_"I hate how small I am," _Primrose thinks with a frown, turning to watch Harry. He frowns, hand twitching.

"There's so much school supplies we need and there's so much we don't know... Uncle Dursley will never let anything magic anywhere near the house," Primrose sighs, feeling the annoyance bubble in her chest.

"Maybe there's something here we can buy to hide everything," Harry suggests with a tiny shrug. "At least until we have a plan for the summer."

"Are you two _muggleborns_?" The blonde boy asks, making Primrose jump. She wasn't expecting the boy to speak, and not with such intensity.

"No?" Primrose answers in confusion, turning to stare at the boy. His eyebrows were furrowed and a small frown was on his face.

"Our parents were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean," Harry says with a curious glance.

_"Muggleborn... you think it means you're a witch or wizard with Muggle parents too?" _Primrose asks, glancing at Harry for only a second.

"We live with our aunt and uncle. They're Muggles. They–uh, didn't really tell us anything. We just learned about magic last night..." Primrose adds slowly, hesitant to reveal so much to a stranger. The boy seems to sink in relief, frown disappearing.

"So you're both purebloods who don't have any knowledge of the magical world," The boy says, making Primrose frown.

"Um... I guess? Hagrid, he's the gamekeeper at Hogwarts, had explained what he could about our... situation," Primrose says carefully.

"That's you done, dear," Madam Malkin states cheerfully. Primrose smiles and jumps off the footstool.

"It–It was nice to meet you," The eleven year old girl says with a smile.

"I can show you two around." The boy says suddenly, cheeks turning pink. "I mean, my parents are grabbing some of my supplies and I'm much more helpful than some half–than someone from Hogwarts."

Primrose narrows her eyes at the overconfident drawl. She glances at Harry, giving a shrug.

"We don't really know when Hagrid will come back, so sure," Harry says with a smile.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," The blonde boy introduces himself, lowering a hand towards Primrose. The red haired girl beams up at him with a bright smile and shakes his hand.

"Primrose Potter! This is my brother, Harry Potter," Primrose says cheerfully, before blushing.

"Potter? As in the Boy Who Lived and the Girl Who Will Choose?" Draco exclaims, silver eyes wide with shock.

"Um–well–I–we–" Primrose curls into herself with a red face, stuttering.

"Both of you boys are done," Madam Malkin says cheerfully. Harry quickly jumps down from the stool and grabs Primrose's hand.

"If the Boy Who Lived and the Girl Who Will Choose are the two who survived Volde–You-Know-Who from killing them, then yes," Harry answers with a shrug and a frown.

"What kind of names are those?" Harry asks, nose scrunched up, Primrose giggles before the three quickly pay for their robes.

"I can't believe the rumors that you two were raised by _muggles_ is true," Draco says in disgust. The twins glance at each other before giving Draco small glares.

"Muggles aren't bad," The twins quietly defend the world they were raised in.

"You were talking about your uncle never letting anything magic near your house," Draco drawls with a scowl. Primrose frowns at the reminder.

"Well, there are a few muggles who aren't good... but there's a few bad wizards and witches too," Harry points out. Draco scowls even deeper, lost in thought.

"Do you know if any of these shops sell something that we can hide all this magic stuff?" Primrose brings the blonde out of his thoughts. He shakes his head before smiling brightly. His ears turn red and the smile quickly turns into a smirk, making the red haired girl giggle.

"No, but I'm sure my parents know. They should be buying my books, let's go," Draco says while he grabs Primrose's wrist. She barely has enough time to grab Harry's hand before they're dragged with the blonde.

_"We've made our first friend!"_

_"I know, Prim!"_

* * *

**_Hey! Sorry I took so long with this chapter. I hope you all like it!_**

**_Also, yes Harry is OOC, but I mean I gave him a twin sister... so I'm pretty sure that adds to the OOCness. And, if Draco seems a little OOC, sorry. But this is a Canon Divergence, so eh._**

**_Hope you like the story so far!_**

**_WhovianWhoudini_**


	4. IV: First Birthday Present

**"Mother, Father!" Draco calls out, spotting a tall couple walking out of a bookstore called Flourish and Blotts.** The man was incredibly tall with long, platinum blonde, almost silver hair, cold grey eyes, and pale skin. He wore black robes of some sort and held a sleek black cane with the head of a snake as the handle. Next to him was a woman, only a head shorter, who had long, platinum blonde hair, silver blue eyes, and fair skin. She wore a dark green and black dress. Primrose barely stopped herself from blushing. The woman was very pretty.

"Draco," The woman greets with an almost blank expression and an indifferent tone. She glances over at the twin Potters, Primrose slightly surprised at the small amount of shock that flickered in her expression.

"Who is this?" The woman asks curiously, expression back to its blank slate. Primrose gives a polite smile, squeezing Harry's hand tighter.

"This is Primrose and Harry Potter. I met them in Madam Malkin's. Primrose, Harry, this is my mother and father," Draco introduces the four, practically beaming without smile.

_"How can he do that?"_ Harry wonders, making Primrose stifle a giggle.

"Narcissa Malfoy," The blonde woman greets with a small nod.

"Lucius Malfoy," The man introduces himself, just as indifferent. "The Boy Who Lived and the Girl Who Will Choose."

"Um–sorry–we–" Primrose stutters before she clears her throat. "My brother and I asked Draco if he knew if any of these shops sold anything that could hide magic stuff–I mean–magical things. He didn't know, but said you both knew."

"Oh?" Narcissa questions with a raised eyebrow.

"The rumors about them growing up in the muggle world are true!" Draco says with a small frown. "They only learned about our world last night."

"Is this true?" Lucius asks with intrigue. Primrose and Harry nod their heads while scratching their cheek at the same time.

"Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon don't... like magic," The Harry explains vaguely. "Uncle Vernon tried to get rid of our letters for a week." Primrose scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"Uncle Dursley went insane and we were forced to drive to a hotel. The letters followed... he was really angry," Primrose mutters at the end, rolling her shoulder.

"Hagrid came around midnight and explained what he could to us. He wasn't expecting us to not know anything," Harry continues. "We still can hardly believe it. We thought we were just f-freaks."

Primrose flinches at the name Harry stutters on and adjusts her grip on her bag of robes.

"...I'm sure Twilfitt and Tatting's has something you both are looking for," Narcissa says after a long moment of silence. Primrose didn't recognize the emotion in her tone, but brightens up and beams up at the two adults.

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy!" The twins exclaim.

"Come, we'll help you find something to your liking," The blonde woman says, leading the way. "And call me Narcissa. You are my Dragon's friends."

"Mother!" Draco exclaims with red ears. Primrose giggles and gives Narcissa a bright smile. Gringotts pops into her thoughts and Primrose frowns slightly.

"Mrs. Malf–Narcissa," The red haired girl starts, "when does Gringotts close?"

"Gringotts is always open. The Goblins are governed by their own and are independent from witches and wizards," Lucius explains, making Primrose beam.

"Hagrid said Gringotts is the only bank wizards use. Are there others?" Primrose asks, curiosity getting the better of her. Lucius scoffs.

"Of course a half–Of course someone like that... man would only know of Gringotts. There are many, but Gringotts and Orcahor are the two major ones. Orcahor is run by the Dwarves, but they're not stationed in Britain," Lucius answers, changing whatever he was going to call Hagrid something else when he noticed Narcissa's glare.

"You seem very... curious," Lucius says, making Primrose fidget with the hem of her dress.

"There's so much we don't know about this–about _our_ world. We're practically toddlers," The girl says with a frown, running a hand through her hair. Her hand gets stuck on a few tangles and she roughly pulls her hand, wincing at the sharp pain.

"We don't even know anything about our parents. About who they were. And people are thanking us and revereing us like we're some sort of–like we're heroes!" Primrose adds, starting to go into a rant.

"Oh no," Harry sighs heavily. Narcissa and Lucius glance at each other with amused eyes.

"Well, to the wizarding world, you are heroes. You managed to stop You-Know-Who," Narcissa says, making the red haired girl frown.

"We were one. Small bit of _luck_," Primrose muttered angrily, crossing her arms. Narcissa tenses slightly, eyes going cold before she notices Twilfitt and Tatting's.

"We're here," The blonde woman says, opening the door for the small group.

"Lady Malfoy! What a pleasure," A slightly snotty voice speaks up. A man with dark brown hair, blue eyes, and fair skin walks up, giving Narcissa and Lucius a small bow.

"Mr. Barrows," Narcissa greets cooly. "These two were in need of something that can hold many things, but also hide it from Muggles."

The man glances down, eyes widening in shock when he sees Harry and Primrose. "Harry and Primrose Potter... _such an honor_."

"Oh–hello. Nice to–to meet you, sir," The twins say nervously. The man stares at them for a few intense moments before smiling.

"No need for that. My name is Edan Barrows. It is an honor for you both shopping here," Edan says, waving his hand at the expensive clothing around him. "Now, why do you two need something that can hide magic?"

_"Everyone already knows we weren't given to a magic family."_ Primrose shrugs, making Harry nod.

"We were raised in the Muggle world. Our aunt and uncle don't... like magic," The dark haired boy explains, fidgeting with his fingers.

Primrose flinches at the anger she sees in Edan's eyes before it quickly disappears and a smile replaces it. "Well then, Mr. Potter, Ms. Potter, come this way."

The red haired girl glances up at Narcissa. The blonde woman smiles softly and nods her head towards the brunette. The young girl relaxes slightly and follows after Edan, hand gripping Harry's.

"Mr. Barrows, I suggest those two satchels for the twins," Narcissa says, elegantly pointing to two black satchels.

"They have many security charms, as well as charms to give it more room to hold things. Those two, I believe, also have a disillusioning charm," Lucius explains, Primrose and Harry perking up at the description.

"What's disslusion–disillusuioning?" Harry corrects himself, watching Edan grab the two satchels.

"A disillusioning charm is a charm that if placed, will make something, or someone, blend into its surroundings. It does not make one invisible necessarily, but camouflages one to appear 'invisible'," Lucius says, making Primrose smile brightly.

"That's amazing!" Primrose exclaims, grabbing one of the satchels.

Five minutes later, Primrose and Harry walk out of Twilfitt and Tatting's with a black satchel and a pair of formal robes each.

"Thank you, Narcissa, Mr. Malfoy. You–you didn't have to buy these for us," Harry says earnestly, messing with his satchel strap.

"No need for tha–"

"Primrose! 'arry!" Hagrid exclaims loudly in relief, walking over. Primrose smiles brightly and waves at him.

"Hi Hagrid!" The red haired girl says brightly. Her smile falters when she sees him glancing at the Malfoys nervously. She glances at Harry before forcing a smile on her face.

"This is Draco Malfoy! We met him in Madam Malkin's. His parents helped us get something that will help hide anything magic from Aunt and Uncle Dursley," She explains, making Hagrid smile down at her.

"Tha's very good, Primrose!" A few seconds of awkward silence follows. "Ah, I have somethin' for ye both!"

Hagrid reveals two bird cages. A beautiful snowy white owl sat in the left and a beautiful black barn owl in the in the right. Primrose gasps silently, eyes wide.

"I figured you'd both need an owl at Hogwarts! Happy birthday, ye two!" The giant man exclaims cheerfully, handing the snowy owl to Harry and the barn owl to Primrose. She stares at the barn owl with wide eyes, mouth slightly open.

"We've–" Primrose clears her throat, staring up at Hagrid. "We've never been given a present before."

"Thank you Hagrid," Harry adds softly, beaming up at the giant man. Hagrid blinks rapidly and smiles, patting the twins' shoulders.

"No need for thanks, Harry, Primrose! Every witch an' wizard needs a companion!" Hagrid exclaims.

"It's your birthday?" Draco asks in surprise and makes the twins jump slightly.

"Mmhmm!" Primrose hums brightly. "It's been the best birthday we've ever had!"

_"The only one we've ever had..."_ Primrose gives Harry a small glare at the depressing fact.

"Oh! That reminds me, 'ere's yer vault key! Remember, the vault's meant ter last ye two for yer entire school education," Hagrid says, taking out the twins' vault key. Primrose smiles brightly and adjusts her shopping bags to grab the key.

"Thank you, Hagrid! We'll be careful, promise," The twins say while the fiery redhead places the key into her satchel.

"Let's go get the rest of yer school supplies!" Hagrid claps his hands and starts walking towards Flourish and Blotts.

"May we... accompany you?" Narcissa asks hesitantly, voice strained with politeness. "It's absolutely horrid that the Primrose and Harry were never educated in our world."

"Narcissa," Lucius hisses lowly. The blonde woman ignores her husband and gives Hagrid a tight smile.

"There are many books that would greatly help them become more... knowledgeable about the world the belong in," She continues, making Primrose and Harry look at each other with wide eyes. "We'll pay for the extra books of course. Consider it another birthday present for the twins."

"Well–" Hagrid coughs awkwardly and glances down at the twins pleading expressions. "–it is a shame they never learned anythin' living with those nasty Muggles. Okay, I don't see no harm in it."

Lucius was careful in keeping his annoyance and anger from showing, but Primrose could tell he wasn't pleased. She makes sure Hagrid was distracted by Harry and Draco before quietly walking next to Lucius.

"Mr. Malfoy, why don't you like Hagrid?" She asks quietly.

"It is merely for appearances, Miss Potter. I had made many... mistakes in the war that had cast me in an... unsavory light to many," Lucius explains with a small frown. Primrose narrows her eyes at him before slowly nodding after a few moments of trying to see if he was lying.

"Unsavory... like a bad light?" She asks curiously, tilting her head. The blonde man stiffly nods his head. Primrose hums and glances over at Harry and her new friend.

"But your good now, right?" She asks focusing back on the man. He pauses in his walk for only a moment before finally looking down at the red haired girl.

"We are more... grey, Primrose. Why do you ask?" Narcissa cuts in quietly, scrutinizing Primrose with her stare. The young girl blushes at the stare and averts her gaze.

"...you're nice..." Primrose shrugs and messes with her hair, keeping her eyes on the ground.

"Why did Hagrid have your vault key?" Narcissa changes the subject quickly. Primrose blinks at the sudden change before frowning.

"Hagrid said some man–Dumbledore–had given it to him to withdraw some of our money for us. We had no idea we had a whole vault to ourselves. Harry and I managed to convince Hagrid to give it to us, since it's ours and not Dumbledore's," Primrose says while crossing her arms.

"Harry and I will be coming back to Gringotts, hopefully tomorrow," She adds, messing with her shopping bags.

"Really? Alone?" Narcissa asks with a raised eyebrow. Primrose shrugs, not noticing Narcissa glancing at her husband.

"If anyone knows about anything in this world, it would be the only bank people go to here, right?" She reasons. "Besides, I wanna–want to, I want to know why Harry and I were left at the Dursleys."

"Here we are! 'arry, Primrose, still got yer lists?" Hagrid stops in front of Flourish and Blotts. Primrose smiles brightly at the bookstore and immediately rushes in with Harry.

"Let's get yer school books firs', those are mos' important!"

* * *

**Primrose smiles brightly with a hand on her new bag, satchel filled with dozens of books, shopping bags, school supplies, her wand, and wand holster while her other hand carries the owl cage.** She looks over at Harry with bright, sparkling eyes. They stood in the Leaky Cauldron with the Malfoys, Hagrid grabbing a small drink before they left.

_"This is so cool!"_

_"I know Prim! Do you think we'll be able to catch up before school starts?"_

"I believe we must go home. I have a meeting with the minister soon," Lucius says, glancing down at his watch. Primrose frowns slightly before giving Draco a bright smile.

"I don't know if we'll be allowed to write, but the moment we can, we'll write to you immediately!" The redheaded girl exclaims. Draco's ears turn pink as he gives the shorter girl a small smile.

"Of course. See you both at Hogwarts," Draco says before following after his father in the fireplace.

Narcissa stares at the twins with tense eyes. "When you get to Gringotts tomorrow, I suggest taking an Inheritance Test." With that said, the blonde woman left.

"Alrighty then, let's get yer both back to those nasty Muggles!" Hagrid places a hand on the twins' shoulders. Primrose frowns slightly before nodding her head. She grabs Harry's hand as they walk out of the Leaky Cauldron and into Muggle London.

It took them a bit to finally reach Private Drive with all the busy traffic and trying to find a bus that stopped near where the twins lived, but it still became a depressing sight to them when they waved Hagrid goodbye.

"Are we sure the charms on the satchels will work?" Harry asks nervously, staring at the front door of their home. Primrose takes a deep breath and nods her head.

She starts walking to the house. "Let's go. They aren't home yet."

They enter the still boarded up house with the spare key from under the floor mat and quickly rush up towards their room.

_"I'll start taking down all the boards."_

Primrose sets down her satchel and her owl before grabbing Harry's as he rushes back down to get to work on fixing up the house. The redheaded girl gives the two owls a small, apologetic smile.

"I'm going to let you both out, okay?" She unlocks their cages. "When you come back and you see a car in the driveway, please sneak back in through this window. I have to get cleaning before my relatives come back."

The owls hoot, seemingly understanding what the 11 year old tells them before flying up to the window sill. Primrose stumbles over and opens the window for them. When they fly out, she leaves barely enough room for them to squeeze back into the room.

_"Magic. We're magic. This is... I hope it isn't a dream..."_ Primrose thinks, staring out of the window with bright hazel eyes. A smile grows on her face as she turns and begins to rush down the stairs.

Hopefully when their relatives come back, the punishments will be less severe. Hopefully.

* * *

**_Hey! So to me, this chapter seems a bit rushed, and I'm sorry if it is. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far! Bye!_**

**_WhovianWhoudini_**


	5. V: Inheritance

**September 1st, 1991**

* * *

**Primrose tightens her hold on Harry's hand while she leads the way into Gringotts.** She coughs into her elbow and frowns at how ill she felt. That horrid night on that rock was still affecting her.

"E-excuse me..." Primrose starts weakly, stopping in front of one of the many open desks, "Me and my brother have some questions–a-and we were told it would be a good idea to take a–um–an inheritance test?"

The goblin looks up, snarling while giving the girl a narrowed glare. She flinches back slightly and averts her gaze, the seconds going by agonizingly slow.

"Names?" The goblin asks in its gruff voice.

Primrose blushes red and lightly pulls Harry's arm, so he could answer. "H-Harry Potter and Primrose Potter."

"Hm... Come with me," The goblin states before getting up from his seat and briskly walking out of the main hall. The twins scramble to catch up.

"We've been waiting for quite some time for you two to return. You both had an appointment scheduled ten years ago to take this inheritance test–if you are who you say you are," The goblin snarls, making the twins glance at each other.

_"We had an appointment? Did Aunt Dursley know?"_

_"I doubt it."_

"Apologies, but Harry and I don't recall ever being told we had an appointment–a scheduled appointment," The fiery haired girl says nervously. The goblin stops walking and whirls around. Primrose and Harry stumble to a stop, so they wouldn't barrel into the creature.

"Have you not received the statements we sent every year to remind you of the appointment?" He asks, in–what Primrose thought–a shocked tone.

The twins shake their heads. "We–we only just found out about this world–the Wizarding World two days ago. And the only letter we ever saw addressed to us was our Hogwarts letters last week."

Primrose takes a small step back at the downright horrid expression on the goblin's face. She blindly reaches behind her for Harry's hand. He quickly grasps it tightly.

The goblin grunts angrily. "That damn man... I should have double-checked!" He turns around and starts trudging forward even faster. The twins scramble to catch up when the goblin enters an empty office.

"Sit. I will be right back, I need to find someone." The goblin slams the door closed, making Primrose jump slightly. She glances at her twin brother with wide eyes.

"I hope we aren't in trouble... Do wizards and witches have taxes?!" She asks worriedly. Harry rolls his eyes and gives his twin a look.

"Is that really what you're worried about? If witches and wizards have _taxes_? Not, what the goblin needed to double-check, or–I don't know, if Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon returned home yet?" He asks sassily, making Primrose roll her eyes.

"Well, we are at a bank. If witches and wizards–sorry, goblins have taxes placed on money, we could be in serious debt!" The fiery redhead exclaims with her hands on her hips. Harry plops down in one of the chairs, pouting.

"Ha." Primrose smirks triumphantly before sitting in the chair next to her older brother. Right when she sits down, the door opens and the goblin from earlier walks in with another.

"This is Arraff. He is the accountant for all Potter vaults," The first goblin introduces the new goblin.

Primrose gives a nervous smile and a small curtsey. "H-hello. It's–um–I–it's nice to meet you Mr. Arraff."

"You–" Arraff clears his throat and walks around the desk. "–Ulknas had told me that you have some questions, and you want to take an inheritance test." Harry nods his head, keeping a grip on his twin's hand to calm her when she sits back down.

"Yes and apologies. We didn't know about this appointment we were due to attend... we had no knowledge of it."

Arraff males two pieces of paper appear and places it in front of the twins. "Before we go into any questions and any Potter business, let's do the inheritance test. To prove who you are, if you are Harry and Primrose Potter."

"Um, what do we do?" Primrose stares at the blank piece of paper with furrowed eyebrows. Arraff snarls and takes out an intricate silver dagger with runes engraved in it.

"You simply need to prick your finger. Only let one drop of blood on the paper. It will reveal your inheritance and who you are," Arraff explains, handing the dagger to Harry. Harry grabs the dagger and inspects it with curious eyes. He glances at Primrose and receives a nod from her. Harry takes a deep breath and pricks his finger.

He lets one drop of blood on the paper while he hands the dagger back to Arraff. The goblin swiftly cleans it before handing it to the other twin. Primrose watches in awe as Harry's paper suddenly fills with information.

~~~~~**Gringotts Bank Inheritance Test**~~~~~

Name: _Harrison James Charlus Potter_

Date of Birth: _July 31st, 1980_

Mother: _Lillyan Elisabethe Tiffania Potter nee Gaunt _**(Illegally known as Lily Eliza Potter nee Evans)**

Father: _James Fleamont Ignotus Potter_

Godfather: _Sirius Orion Hydrus Black III _**(Imprisoned without trial)**

***blood adopted September 5th, 1980***

_Vernon Errol Dursley_ **(Illegally adopted)**

Godmother: _Alice Rose Ethel Longbottom nee Croaker_

_Petunia Jane Dursley nee Evans _**(Illegally adopted)**

Magical Guardian: _Remus Lyall Alois Lupin_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore _**(Illegally taken)**

Grandparents: _Fleamont Charlus Xavier Potter_ **(Paternal)**

_Euphemia Selena Gail Potter nee Prewett_ **(Paternal)**

_Emile Morfin Yarrow Gaunt_ **(Maternal)**

_Elektra Ione Zenobia Gaunt nee Gorgon_ **(Maternal)**

_George William Evans_ **(Illegal Maternal)**

_Jane Dora Evans nee Clarke_ **(Illegal Maternal)**

Blood Status: _Pureblood_

Marriage Contracts: **(UNDECIDED)**

~~~~~**Gringotts Bank Inheritance Test**~~~~~

Blood Legacies:

_Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter: _**(****UNDECIDED)**

_Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell: _**(UNDECIDED)**

_Most Noble and Ancient House of Prewett: _**(UNDECIDED)**

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Black: _**(UNDECIDED)**

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Gaunt: _**(UNDECIDED)**

_Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin: _**(UNDECIDED)**

_Noble and Ancient House of Gorgon: _**(UNDECIDED)**

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Cassowary:_ **(UNDECIDED)**

_Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor:_ **(UNDECIDED)**

Gifted Legacies:

_Noble House of Buchannan: _Gifted by Conquest **(UNDECIDED)**

_Noble and Ancient House of Vabsley: _Gifted by Conquest **(UNDECIDED)**

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Gaunt__:_ Rite of Conquest **(UNDECIDED)**

_Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin:_ Rite of Conquest **(****UNDECIDED)**

Heirships: _Appointment set on November 4th, 1981_

~~~~~**Gringotts Bank Inheritance Test**~~~~~

Primrose blinks in surprise at the long list of legacies. She points at Vernon and Petunia's name.

"Why does it say they are illegally adopted as our godparents?" She asks curiously. Arraff hands the dagger to her and grabs the paper. His snarl turns into–what Primrose assumes–a dark frown.

"Miss Potter, please go through with the test." Primrose flinches at the dark tone, but follows through. Her paper fills up quickly like her brother's did.

~~~~~**Gringotts Bank Inheritance Test**~~~~~

Name: _Primrose Lillyan Elektra Potter_

Date of Birth: _July 31st, 1980_

Mother:_ Lillyan Elisabethe Tiffania Potter nee Gaunt _**(Illegal known as Lily Eliza Potter nee Evans)**

Father:_ James Fleamont Ignotus Potter_

Godfather:_ Sirius Orion Hydrus Black III _**(Imprisoned without trial)**

***blood adopted September 5th, 1980***

_Vernon Errol Dursley_ **(Illegally adopted)**

Godmother:_ Alice Rose Ethel Longbottom nee Croaker_

_Petunia Jane Dursley nee Evans _**(Illegally adopted)**

Magical Guardian:_ Remus Lyall Alois Lupin_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore _**(Illegally taken)**

Grandparents: _Fleamont Charlus Xavier Potter _**(Paternal)**

_Euphemia Selena Gail Potter nee Prewett _**(Paternal)**

_Emile Morfin Yarrow Gaunt _**(Maternal)**

_Elektra Ione Zenobia Gaunt nee Gorgon _**(Maternal)**

_George William Evans _**(Illegal Maternal)**

_Jane Dora Evans nee Clarke _**(Illegal Maternal)**

Blood Status: _Pureblood_

Marriage Contracts: **(UNDECIDED)**

~~~~~**Gringotts Bank Inheritance Test**~~~~~

Blood Legacies:

_Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter:_ **(UNDECIDED)**

_Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell:_ **(UNDECIDED)**

_Most Noble and Ancient House of Prewett:_ **(UNDECIDED)**

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Black:_ **(UNDECIDED)**

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Gaunt:_ **(UNDECIDED)**

_Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin:_ **(UNDECIDED)**

_Noble and Ancient House of Gorgon:_ **(UNDECIDED)**

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Cassowary:_ **(UNDECIDED)**

_Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor:_ **(UNDECIDED)**

Gifted Legacies:

_Noble House of Buchannan:_ Gifted by Conquest **(UNDECIDED)**

_Noble and Ancient House of Vabsley:_ Gifted by Conquest **(UNDECIDED)**

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Gaunt__:_ Rite of Conquest **(****UNDECIDED)**

_Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin: _Rite of Conquest **(****UNDECIDED)**

Heirships: _Appointment set on November 4th, 1981_

~~~~~**Gringotts Bank Inheritance Test**~~~~~

"Gifted by Conquest and Rite of Conquest, what does that mean? Also why is Gaunt and Slytherin repeated?" The twins asks at the same time. Arraff hums as he reads Primrose's test.

"During the war, many Houses were split between the Light Side and the Dark Side. When you two ended the war, hundreds of families celebrated. But, many great and old families were completely killed off during the war. Before they went extinct, Noble House of Buchannan and Noble and Ancient House of Vabsley had written in their wills for whoever defeats the Dark Lord, they will be given their legacies. With the Noble and Most Ancient House of Gaunt and the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin, your mother, Lady Potter, it seems was a direct descendant of the main bloodline of Noble and Most Ancient House of Gaunt and in turn, the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin. The Dark Lord was said to be the Heir of Slytherin, which also means he was the Heir of Gaunt. Because you had defeated him, you now have the lordships. If you wanted, you could have already taken the lordships, because you are from the main bloodline," The goblin explains.

"Why do the legacies say undecided?" Primrose asks in confusion.

Arraff points at the Heirships and the date it had. "That was the appointment you were not aware of. Normally, the eldest child would be given all heirships, but Lord and Lady Potter wanted to you both to decide on which ones you wanted. The appointment was just for formalities, but no one had cancelled the appointment after they had passed. We assumed it meant someone would bring you in their stead, but that is not the case it seems."

"What do you think we should do first?" Primrose asks, looking up from her paper. Arraff blinks in surprise, not snarling for once.

"Why are you asking for my input?" He asks in a moment of genuine confusion. It was the twins turn to blink in surprise.

"Why wouldn't we be?" The twins ask. Arraff stares at them in shock before snarling again.

"Let's go over your heirships... it's long overdue." He makes two other papers appear. "I'll discuss what I can."

Primrose and Harry smile brightly, glancing at each other. Finally. They're able to learn more about their world!

* * *

**_Hey! Oh my God. This took a while to write. I'm sorry, but it should pick up soon. Hope you all are enjoying the story so far! Bye._**

**_WhovianWhoudini_**


	6. VI: Scion Harrison and Scion Primrose

**Primrose's head was filled with complex rules and formalities of what she and Harry needed to do to accept their heirships.** They quickly and efficiently split the heirships between themselves and easily decided on the which ones they would each accept. Unfortunately, it must be stated out loud for the magic to accept it for each and every one of the titles.

"Until you are both age of majority, you cannot claim your lordships, but you will be officially named the heir," Arraff clarifies. "Now, let's start with the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter. Primrose Lillyan Elektra Potter as the eldest, do you take the title of Scion of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter?"

"I do not accept the title of Scion Potter, so mote it be," Primrose states without hesitation.

A silvery green surrounds Primrose for a moment before disappearing.

Arraff nods and turns to Harry. "Harrison James Charlus Potter, do you accept the title of Scion of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter?"

"Yes, I accept the title of Scion Potter, so mote it be," The black haired boy says with a nod.

An emerald green surrounds Harry for a moment before disappearing.

"Primrose Lillyan Elektra Potter, do you accept the title of Scion of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell?"

"I accept the title of Scion Peverell and share the title with Harry–with Scion Potter, so mote it be," Primrose corrects herself at Arraff's small glare.

"Scion Potter, do you accept sharing the title of Scion of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell?" The goblin asks.

Harry nods. "I accept sharing the title of Scion Peverell, so mote it be."

"Lady Scion Peverell, do you accept the title of Scion of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Prewett?"

"Yes, I accept the title of Scion Prewett, so mote it be."

"Scion Peverell-Prewett, do you accept the title of Scion of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black?"

"Yes, I accept the title of Scion Black, so mote it be."

"Scion Peverell-Prewett-Black, do you accept the title of Scion of the Noble and Ancient House of Gorgon?"

"I do not accept the title of Scion Gorgon, so mote it be."

"Scion Potter-Peverell, do you accept the title of Scion of the Noble and Ancient House of Gorgon?"

"Yes, I accept the title of Scion Gorgon, so mote it be."

"Scion Peverell-Prewett-Black, do you accept the title of Scion of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Gaunt by blood and by conquest?"

"Yes, I accept the title of Scion Gaunt by blood and by conquest, so mote it be."

"Do you, Scion Peverell-Prewett-Black-Gaunt also accept the title of Scion of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin by blood and by conquest?"

"Yes, I also accept the title of Scion Slytherin by blood and by conquest, so mote it be."

A bright silver envelopes Primrose, brighter than the silvery green from the previous acceptances of her titles.

"Scion Peverell-Prewett-Black-Gaunt-Slytherin, do you accept the title of Scion of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Cassowary?"

"I do not accept the title of Scion Cassowary, so mote it be."

"Scion Potter-Peverell-Gorgon, do you accept the title of Scion of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Cassowary?"

"Yes, I accept the title of Scion Cassowary, so mote it be."

"Scion Potter-Peverell-Gorgon-Cassowary, do you also accept the title of Scion of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor?"

"Yes, I also accept the title of Scion Gryffindor, so mote it be."

A bright gold and green light envelopes Harry at the statement.

"Scion Peverell-Prewett-Black-Gaunt-Slytherin, do you accept the title of Scion of the Noble House of Buchannan?"

"I do not accept the title of Scion Buchannan, so mote it be."

"Scion Potter-Peverell-Gorgon-Cassowary, do you accept the title of Scion of the Noble House of Buchannan?"

"Yes, I accept the title of Scion Buchannan, so mote it be."

"Scion Peverell-Prewett-Black-Gaunt-Slytherin, do you accept the title of the Noble and Ancient House of Vabsley?"

"Yes, I accept the title of Scion Vabsley, so mote it be." Primrose finishes the last of their heirships.

Arraff snarls wide and waves his hand. "Now with that finally over with, let's discuss the matters that come with this."

"Being the Heirs of Slytherin and Gryffindor, you now collectively own 50% of Hogwarts and stated by the Olde Laws, you can now accept your titles of Headmaster and Headmistress of Hogwarts," He says, making Primrose and Harry blink in surprise.

_"Let's not accept them. Not now."_

_"When will we? It would bring Professor Dumbledore down a peg."_

_"Let's ask Mr. Malfoy–Lord Malfoy. Or at least Draco when we write to him."_

"We don't want to accept those titles right now... Can we do that?" Harry asks hesitantly.

Arraff hums and nods his head. "If you wish."

The door opens again and Ulknas comes back in with 12 intricately designed boxes and a stack of papers. He gently places them along the desk before bowing to the twins and leaving. Primrose inspects the boxes from afar. Each one held a different crest on the tops of the boxes and the engravings were in different colors.

Arraff opens up all of the boxes to reveal incredibly intricate rings. "Here are the heir rings. Please start at the pinkie on your non-dominant hand and go from there. Do not place them on your left ring finger."

The goblin hands the each box over when to the twins until all of the rings were on the twins' fingers. They each wore six, starting from the leff pinkie for Harry and on the right pinkie for Primrose. The last ring they wore was on their opposite pinkie.

"Here is the information of all of your vaults, properties, and the vaults you have access right now," Arraff says as he hands over the large stack of papers. "With your vaults, I have been maintaining profit. Scion Potter-Peverell-Gorgon- Cassowary-Gryffindor-Buchannan, would you like me to continue?"

Harry stares at the large stack of papers in his hands, clearly overwhelmed. "Uh–maintain and make profit? S-same with all my other vaults..."

"C-can we take these papers with us?" Primrose asks quietly, also clearly overwhelmed.

"Of course. Scion Peverell-Prewett-Black-Gaunt- Slytherin-Vabsley, would you also like me to maintain and make profit with your vaults as well?"

"Um–y-yeah. And–and you can call us Harry–Harrison and Primrose," The red haired girl says hesitantly. Arraff stares at them in surprise before slowly nodding his head.

"Of course, Scion Primrose, Scion Harrison. Is there anything else you need?" The goblin asks, making the twins glance at each other.

"C-can we move to another house, by ourselves? W-we don't want to live with Aunt and Uncle Dursley anymore..." Primrose asks glancing at her stack of papers.

"Which property would you like to move to? You both have multiple, each."

Primrose and Harry glance at each other before shifting through their stacks of papers to find the properties list.

~~~~~**Gringotts Bank Properties List**~~~~~

Potter Properties:

_Potter Estate:_ **(Unplottable)**

_Potter Manor: _**(Unplottable)**

_Potter Chateau:_ **(Unplottable)**

_Potter Cottage:_ **Godric's Hollow ****(Destroyed)**

_Potter Apartments:_ **London, England**

Peverell Properties:

_Peverell Manor: _**(Unplottable, Destroyed)**

_Death's Grove: _**Wales**

Gorgon Properties:

_Gorgon Villa:_ **Milan, Italy**

_Snake Acreage:_ **(Unplottable) ****Italy**

_Medusa's Bog:_ **(Unplottable)**

_Statue's Mark:_ **Rome, Italy**

Buchannan Properties:

_Buchannan Chateau: _**(Unplottable) France**

_Buchannan Mansion:_ **(Unplottable) ****France**

Cassowary Properties:

_Cassowary Cottage: _**Wexford, Ireland**

_Cassowary Villa:_ **Kilkenny, Ireland**

_Lion's Den:_ **(Unplottable) Ireland**

Gryffindor Properties:

_Gryffindor Estate:_ **(Unplottable)**

_Gryffindor Manor: _**(Unplottable)**

_Lion's Valley: _**(Unplottable)**

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: _**(25% Owned) Highlands, Scotland, Great Britain**

~~~~~**Gringotts Bank Properties List**~~~~~

"Can we stay at the Potter Manor or the Potter Estate?" Primrose asks, pointing at the two properties.

Arraff snarls and nods his head. "The Manor is on the Estate. That shall be fine. Would you like anyone to be informed?"

Harry and Primrose glance at each other with grim expressions. They shake their heads while Harry stacks up his papers again.

"Can you send a letter to the 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging after we leave Gringotts today? And only to Petunia Dursley. And to the Malfoys. No one else can know, for now..." Primrose trails off awkwardly. The goblin nods his head and writes down the information.

"Is that all you need, Scion Harrison, Scion Primrose?" He asks before snarling when the twins shake their heads. "Good. I hope the next time you visit, we'll discuss more about your vaults, but thank you for using Gringotts's services."

The twins stand and give the goblin bright smiles. Primrose gives Arraff a curtsey before leaving first, Harry follows after her. "Good day, Mister Arraff."

"I'll show you back to the main hall."

"Ah, do you know how we get to the Potter Estate?" The red haired girl asks when the thought hits her. Arraff snarls as he leads them towards the main hall.

"Scion Harrison's heir ring is also a portkey. If I recall, all of your heir rings are linked to their family properties and a few public places like Gringotts and Diagon Alley. Scion Harrison only needs to speak the name of the place linked to the ring to be transported there. Since you do not wear the ring, you only need to hold onto Scion Harrison and you will be transported with him," He explains patiently, making Primrose sigh in relief. Good. It wouldn't be very helpful if she wasn't able to go to their new home.

* * *

**"Thank you again, Mister Arraff," Primrose says one last time before she and Harry walk out of Gringotts.** They both let out a giant breath, finally relaxing. That took longer than expected.

"You want to go exploring before we check out our new home?" Harry suggests, making Primrose grin brightly.

Her hazel eyes sparkle in excitement. "Of course! And maybe we can shop a bit more. Did you see Mr. Barrows's other clothing? We could get our own wardrobe. Each!"

"Alright, let's go," Harry says with a smile, leading the way to Twilfitt and Tatting's. They were both fortunate that no one was inside.

"Ah, Mr. and Ms. Potter! How are you both doing this fine day today?" Edan exclaims brightly, making Primrose jump at the sudden noise. She nervously smiles up at him while Harry grins brightly.

"We're doing fantastic, Mr. Barrows. Er–we just came from Gringotts to sort out heirship business, but we wanted to shop a bit more," Harry answers cheerfully.

"Oh? Gringotts, you say? Alright then. What would you to like to buy? I assume you're here for shopping."

Primrose giggles and nods her head. "Y-yes. We'd like–We would like a full wardrobe each, if that isn't much trouble..."

"It would be an honor, Scion Potters." Edan gives a small bow of respect. Primrose's ears turn bright red in embarrassment and turns to give Harry a small, bewildered look. He just shrugs, a bit uncomfortable too.

This will take a bit to get used to.

* * *

**_Hey! Hope you like the new chapter!_****_ Bye._**

**_WhovianWhoudini_**


End file.
